Hope u like the gifts
by Insanely Dead
Summary: Here are some Gifts for my readers.
1. Happy Canada day!

**Hey Canadians SheZow/Ruby here with a Canada day Gift for u! Plz Read & Review. Hope u Enjoy!**

 **•**

O Canada - National Anthem - Song & Lyrics - HQ Visit After if u want.

 **•**

The History of the National Anthem Summary

"O Canada" was proclaimed Canada's national anthem on July 1, 1980, 100 years after it was first sung on June 24, 1880. The music was composed by Calixa Lavallée, a well-known composer; French lyrics to accompany the music were written by Sir Adolphe-Basile Routhier. The song gained steadily in popularity. Many English versions have appeared over the years. The version on which the official English lyrics are based was written in 1908 by Mr. Justice Robert Stanley Weir. The official English version includes changes recommended in 1968 by a Special Joint Committee of the Senate and House of Commons. The French lyrics remain unaltered.

•

Full History of "O Canada"

Many people think of Calixa Lavallée as an obscure music teacher who dashed off a patriotic song in a moment of inspiration. The truth is quite different. Lavallée was, in fact, known as "Canada's national musician" and it was on this account that he was asked to compose the music for a poem written by Judge Adolphe-Basile Routhier. The occasion was the "Congrès national des Canadiens-Français" in1880, which was being held at the same time as the St. Jean-Baptiste Day celebrations.

There had been some thought of holding a competition for a national hymn to have its first performance on St. Jean-Baptiste Day, June 24, but by January the committee in charge decided there was not enough time, so the Lieutenant Governor of Quebec, the Honourable Théodore Robitaille, commissioned Judge Routhier to write a hymn and Lavalléeto compose the tune. Lavallée made a number of drafts before the tune we know was greeted with enthusiasm by his musical friends. It is said that in the excitement of success Lavalléerushed to show his music to the Lieutenant Governor without even stopping to sign the manuscript.

The first performance took place on June 24, 1880 at a banquet in the "Pavillon des Patineurs" in Quebec City as the climax of a"Mosaïque sur des airs populaires canadiens " arranged by Joseph Vézina, a prominent composer and bandmaster.

Although this first performance of "O Canada" with Routhier's French words was well received on the evening, it does not seem to have made a lasting impression at that time. Arthur Lavigne, a Quebec musician and music dealer, published it without copyright but there was no rush to reprint. Lavallée's obit in 1891 doesn't mention it among his accomplishments, nor does a biography of Judge Routhier published in 1898. French Canada is represented in the 1887 edition of the University of Toronto song book by "Vive la canadienne", "A la claire fontaine" and "Un canadien errant".

English Canada in general probably first heard "O Canada" when school children sang it when the Duke and Duchess of Cornwall (later King George V and Queen Mary) toured Canada in 1901. Five years later Whaley and Royce in Toronto published the music with the French text and a translation into English made by Dr. Thomas Bedford Richardson, a Toronto doctor. The Mendelssohn Choir used the Richardson lyrics in one of their performances about this time and Judge Routhier and the French press complimented the author.

•

Ruby: Hope u all Enjoyed my gift for the history of Canada & the song I found. Plz Read & review.


	2. Happy July!

Hay July 3 I'm heading to USA to night and tomorrow is July 4! I can't wait I'm going to be in Grate Falls for 4th, 5th, and 6th and I have some Firework story's for you guys!

She you later.

P.S sorry for the cheesy name.


	3. Happy Independence Day!

**Hey SheZow/Ruby Independence Day gift for u guys Read & Review. Hope u Enjoy!**

 **•**

Bruce but wonk Independence story!

I always go down to the USA for the 4th to set of Fireworks, one time I set of a big pack of Fireworks but one came out of the bottom & it tipped over & fired at abunch of people siting watching the Fireworks it was so Bruce to see but it was also wonk to it happined at the wrong place, at the wrong time that it happined.

•

watch?v=6mF6XCE4Pn8

Independence Day by Martina McBride

•

Ruby: So here u go America gift to u from me. Oh dose eny one know "American Ninja Warrior?" We'll my friend's uncle was on it he was the Sleep walker who had to jump of the stares & clime up & jump again 3 times. Eny why Read & Review.


	4. Firework Story!

**"Firework Story!"**

 **Hay Ladybug just went of it spun rapidly it was so close to coming into the van I was so scared my sister and I were like jumped out of our seats. Wow a Fire truck just went by maybe a Firework mishap! "SMOKE BOMB!" Woohoo that was Bruce! Light Bombs hurt your eyes! "Ow" "WITCH CRAFT!" It also hurts your eyes. "WHAT THE JUICIE THE SOMETHING HAPPENED LAST YEAR HAPPENED THIS YEAR! DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT LIGHT DASERT AT NIGHT! Artillery Shell Jumbo Bursts! I have know idea what it will do! Ok it is fine but my little sis went in side Burger King because she can't take it eny more. Tonight is "So Honking Bruce!" I L.O.V.E it! We finished at 11:00 and I'm not really going to sleep tonight. Also before we left someone got hit in the foot by a Firework spark! She could stand at lest I hope she is Ok.**

 **Hope u all "ENJOY"!**

 **P.S- DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT LIGHT DESERT AT NIGHT!**

 **"YOU GO SMOKE BOMB"**


End file.
